The free weight deadlift exercise is typically performed with a weighted barbell, where the loaded barbell is placed on the floor out in front of the lifter's shins. The deadlift is well known to be a beneficial strength training exercise and is used extensively by athletes. However, because the weighted barbell is located out in front of the lifter, there is spinal flexion which can be dangerous for individuals who are susceptible to shear and compression of the spine. Also, because of where the bar sits, it requires a certain degree of technical mastery in order to limit the risk of a spine and lower back injuries. The lifter must ensure that the barbell remains pulled against the legs as it is lifted up to waist height. A perfect deadlift is considered one where the barbell scrapes against the lifter's shins and thighs, often leading to scraping and bruising. Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus for performing deadlifts.
The squat exercise, which is typically performed with a weighted barbell on the athlete's shoulders, is recognized as a highly beneficial strength training exercise. However, weighted barbell squats can be dangerous, especially for individuals who are susceptible to spinal compression injuries and shoulder impingement. Consequently, squats using weights supported by hip belts have been proposed. The current modes for performing the squat exercise with a hip belt involve either unstabilized free weights (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,658) or a pulley system (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,520). These modes have proven subpar both from a safety perspective and a performance perspective. Although U.S. Pat. No. 8,961,375 B2 reflects a substantial improvement over such prior belt squat devices, improvements related thereto are desired and have been made.